Harry Potter and the Charity Ball
by FreakieBella
Summary: In the days after Voldemort's demise, Harry must help his friends recover from the destruction the Dark Lord and his followers did to the Magical community.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Charity Ball**

While most in the magical world celebrate the fall of the Dark Lord, the Weasley family and their friends must start the road to recovery after loosing Fred. The days straight after the battle are hard and Harry and Hermione must help Ron and Ginny during this difficult period.

Disclaimer: Thank you JK Rowling for the great characters that I have just borrowed for a while.

Also - sorry to everyone who had bookmarked the story, I have been having problems getting in to update my stories, so last night I deleted all the chapters and can finally get in! So sorry if you have lost the link, hopefully you will save this as one of your favourites again. And if you have liked this story, please read my new story about Lily and James. Have been writing this while waiting to get back in!

I will be adding the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

Harry woke up and stared with confusion at the curtains around his bed. He couldn't remember where he was, then it came crashing back to him, he was at Hogwarts. This was the day after the battle; he was alive and Tom Riddle was dead.

With this realisation, the memory of what had happened last night and the image of the bodies of those who had lost their fight rose over him. Tears welled in his eyes and he took a deep breath to steady his thoughts. Wiping away the tears that had escaped, he sat up and pulled back the curtain. No sound came from the bed next to his where Hermione and Ron lay sleeping. The dose of Madam Pomfrey's sleeping potion was still working. Not wanting to wake them yet, he quietly crept past them to the boy's bathroom.

Kreacher was sitting on the floor waiting outside the door, Harry almost fell over him before he realised. "Did you sleep well, Master Harry?" Kreacher asked.

"Soundly, thank you." Harry sighed, "What time is it?"

"Three o'clock" Kreacher answered. "Would Harry Potter like something to eat?" Harry's stomach rumbled at the suggestion.

"Yes please and would you get something for Hermione and Ron also, I'm sure they'll wake soon. We'll meet you in the common room." Kreacher bowed and Disapparated and Harry went to have a shower.

By the time Harry walked back to the room and found clean clothes laid out on his bed that Kreacher must have recovered from Grimmould Place, he could hear murmurs from the bed next to his. He dressed and then after clearing his throat loudly, the curtain opened and the pyjama clad Ron and Hermione looked out.

"Okay, Harry?" said Ron.

"Okay Ron, you, Hermione?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, we're okay," Ron responded. Harry noticed that Ron's arm was around Hermione's shoulders and smiled. He was glad his friends had finally worked out that they should be together. Hermione stood up and told them she was going to have a shower. She picked up some clean cloths Kreacher had left out for her and gave Ron a quick kiss on his cheek before she left.

Ron watched her leave and sighed, "How did I finally get this part of my life in order, while something so bad was happening?" His eyes filled with tears, "How could Fred not be here anymore?" he asked and started sobbing.

Harry couldn't stop his tears from flowing either as the enormity of what had happened last night washed over him and he sat down beside his friend and hugged him as they sat there crying. After a while Ron started taking big breaths to calm him and wiped his face with the sheet. Harry wiped his sleeve over his face, stood up and walked across the room to the window and looked at the devastation below.

He could not believe the damage the nights battle had inflicted on Hogwarts. Voldemort's followers, particularly the giants, Harry thought, had not only smashed the Ravenclaw Tower, but all the Greenhouses, the main entrance and the main courtyard. He felt sick at the sight of his favourite place in such as state. Ron's quick breath of disbelief next to him had Harry swinging around, "Best not to look, Ron," he said in concern.

Ron nodded his head slowly and backed away from the view. "How about you have a shower? Kreacher is getting us something to eat; I'll meet you both in the common room."

Ron and Hermione arrived in the common room a while later to find Harry listening to Kreacher explain what had been happening in Hogwarts over the last couple of months. Steaming bowls of soup and bread were sitting on a table for them. Ron's stomach growled loudly.

As Ron sat down, Kreacher asked Harry if he could leave them to go to the hospital wing. "Winky and some of the other House Elves was hurt last night, Kreacher wants to go and see if they is okay".

Hermione looked distressed to hear this news, "Poor Winky" she said and she turned to Kreacher and told him "Please tell all the House Elves that they were very brave to fight last night, and that we all hope they're okay." Kreacher nodded and then bowed low to Harry before disappearing with a loud clap.

Harry turned to his friends and started eating and talking. "Apparently the House Elves were helping the D. Kreacher said they poisoned some of the food going to the Death Eaters, but luckily no one worked out what made them sick otherwise they might have gone after the House Elves." Harry shuddered at the thought.

"What happened to Kreacher once we were discovered trying to get to Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry explained, "He said he heard the disturbance at the door and shortly after the Death Eaters got in. He told me he Apparated back to Hogwarts, he thought it was the best place to hide. He said he was very worried but as we didn't call him, he didn't know where we were."

"Poor Kreacher," said Hermione "he must have been upset when we disappeared."

"Has he been back to your house, Harry?" asked Ron. "I wonder what sort of damage the Death Eaters did."

Harry grimaced and told them Kreacher had waited a couple of weeks and gone back at night. "The house was badly ransacked apparently; Sirius's room is completely wrecked. He said the Death Eaters have left by then so he tidied up some of the mess."

Hermione started to cry, "So much stupid destruction! People hurt, families damaged and for what?" she wailed. Ron hugged her to him and let her sob. "I know, Hermione, I know" he whispered to her.

Harry watched Hermione cry and felt weighed down by sadness. He was glad they had been able to free the magical world of Voldemort, but as he looked at his two friends, he thought the price for freedom had been very high.

After they finished their meal in silence, Harry cleared his throat and spoke to Ron. "Ron, McGonagall came in to check on us earlier while we were asleep." He looked down, "She told Kreacher to tell us that your parents had come back this morning. They've taken Fred," Harry finished quietly and looked up at Ron.

Ron seemed to be holding himself very rigidly as he nodded, Hermione wrapped her arm around him, "Your parents want us to go to the Burrow," Harry finished.

"Right", said Hermione, finally having something to do. "I'll go upstairs and get our stuff. We'll have to walk outside the grounds to Disapparate."

Harry shook his head, "All the counter curses Voldemort's supporters put on Hogwarts last night have broken many of the charms protecting the building. McGonagall said we would need to go out to the front of the building, but we don't have to leave the grounds."

Hermione nodded, "Alright then, wait for me, then we'll go." Harry and Ron both watched her leave and sat quietly.

Harry said to Ron, "There is just one thing I have to do before I go, I'll meet you back at the Burrow."

They waiting for Hermione to return and when she came back, they walked together to the hole in the wall and down the corridor.

"Well done, Harry, Hermione, Ron", called the Fat Lady. She was waving her handkerchief to them, "We are all so proud of you." They looked around the staircase and realised the characters in the paintings were either clapping or waving to them.

"Good show, old boy" said a serious looking man standing in a dark painting, "you have done a great service to the magical world you know."

"Err, thanks", said Harry as they walked down the moveable staircases. Having made it to the bottom with another twenty or so thankyous along the way, they were greeted by a tearful Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, you're safe," she exclaimed. "Last night when Voldemort brought your body floating in the air to the front of the building, I thought you were dead."

Harry remembered hearing her call out. "I really am so proud of you, Ron and Hermione for what you have done for us all, you have all been so brave. Albus would have proud of you all."

She paused and said gently "Ron, dear, I am so very sorry for your loss." She sighed, "Fred could be a rascal, but he fought well last night and didn't deserve what happened to him." Ron swallowed hard and looked at his feet.

"Lupin, Tonks and Katie Bell, Colin Creevy, so many…", McGonagall shook her head as tears swam in her eyes. "What a tragic waste of good wizards and witches."

Harry didn't know what to say, Hermione seemed to be having the same trouble. "Well, come," she said gently, wiping her tears away with a lace handkerchief and leading them to the front entrance. "I'm sure Ron's parents will want to see you all, to know you are alright."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said as they got outside. "Will you be okay with all this?" he pointed to the damage visible from the broken entry.

"The Ministry is sending some people over later today to have a look at the damage," she told them all. "I guess we will know more then." Harry and his friends took one last look at Hogwarts, the Hermione told the Professor good-bye and she and Ron Disapparated to the Burrow.

Harry walked away from the main entrance towards the lake and the spot where Dumbledore's body lay. When he got there, he could see the damage inflicted on the tomb by Voldemort in his bid to grab the Elder Wand.

Harry took the Elder Wand from his pocket and carefully placed it back in the preserved hands of his mentor. He knew that once he died, the power of the Elder Wand would die with him and the reality behind the Deathly Hollows would become only legend.

He pulled out his own repaired holly and phoenix wand, touched it to the white marble and whispered "_Reparo_". The crack that had split the marble from top to bottom disappeared; the tomb now showed no sign that it had ever been disturbed.

Harry looked over the lake and felt the prick of tears at the loss of this great wizard. He shook his head to clear them and stepped back from the tomb. With one final look, he turned on the spot and disappeared into the darkness.

Once he arrived in the backyard of the Weasley's home, he started towards the door when he heard a strangled scream and watched a tearful Mrs Weasley run out the door towards him. She gathered him in a hug and told him how glad she was to see him safe. Mr Weasley had hurried to the door after hearing his wife's cry and he too walked towards Harry and hugged him.

Harry looked at the door for Ginny. He had been too tired to think about talking to her last night, but now he wanted hug her, make sure she was alright and never let her go.

"Ginny's sleeping," Mr Weasley said, noticing Harry was looking at the house. "I am sure she will be up soon. She took a large dose of a sleeping draft when we got back last night," he finished with a sigh.

Ron and Hermione came to the door. Hermione was carrying her enormous ginger cat Crookshanks, who had stayed behind at the Burrow since the start of their dangerous task. Ron eyed the cat with distrust.

"What about George and Percy?" asked Ron quietly. "How are they?"

Mrs Weasley looked at her husband and said "George is about as well as can be expected." She swallowed, obviously struggling to finish, "He wanted to come with us to get Fred, he wouldn't sleep until we did. Your father gave him a large dose of the sleeping draft a couple of hours ago. We hope he will be able to sleep until tomorrow morning. Percy slept a little last night, but was up this morning early, he went to ask Kingsley at the Ministry if he could help. I don't think he wanted to think about last night." Percy had been with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Fred last night when Fred had been killed as part of the castle had been blown away.

Ron nodded and looked miserable. Hermione hugged him and whispered something to him, before saying to Harry, "We'll just go upstairs and put away our things. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I am sure Ginny will be down soon." He watched them walk into the house, followed by Ron's mother who was fussing after them. Arthur Weasley looked at Harry and seemed to be wondering if he should ask him what it was that he was thinking. He then asked, "Harry, I wondered if you would tell me how you knew you were the one who could kill Voldemort?"

Harry looked at him and said simply, "Dumbledore told me."

Harry looked away and thought about what had happened in the forest. "Severus Snape, he was on our side all along, was killed by Voldemort. I was lucky to be near and he gave me his memories which I saw in Dumbledore's pensive. I understood much more about what had happening then," he said almost to himself. Mr Weasley nodded; he had heard Harry last night in the Great Hall.

Harry took another breath before he continued, "Then I died - Voldemort killed me in the forest. I slipped out of the castle without anyone noticing." Mr Weasley didn't say anything he just waited for Harry to go on. "Dumbledore was there when I died. He told me things, explained why I was there and told me I wasn't really dead. He said I needed to go back and I knew that it had to be to kill Voldemort."

Harry remembered the silence when he realised he was lying on the forest floor. "I became aware of my body on the ground. I didn't hear cheering, something was wrong with Voldemort. I think he must have collapsed or something." Harry didn't explain that he was one of Voldemort's Horcrux and that by killing Harry, he had helped to kill himself.

"Draco's mother came over to see if I was dead, she felt my heart beating. She whispered to me, asked me if Draco was okay, I whispered back that he was. She lied to everyone and told them I was dead."

Mr Weasley looked surprised. "I'll have to make sure Kingsley knows about this," he said almost to himself. "The Ministry has the Malfoy's under house arrest now."

Harry nodded, he wasn't surprised. "Voldemort lifted me up with his wand and the Death Eaters moved towards the castle. Neville was amazing challenging Voldemort on his own, then everyone charged and it gave me time to get under my cloak and back over to the castle entrance. I got to the Great Hall and watched the professors fight Voldemort and," with a small smile, "Mrs Weasley take on Bellatrix – she was fantastic! Then I knew it was time. I had to act, so I did and it worked." Harry shrugged a little self consciously. "Everything Dumbledore told me was right and then it was over."

Mr Weasley looked at Harry with respect and pride in his eyes. He said "We, Weasley's, are very lucky to know you Harry. You have demonstrated wisdom, courage and strength that few people are ever capable of. We are so proud of what you, Hermione and Ron have done."

He gave Harry another hug which Harry returned. "Well, I should go and check on Molly. It looks like Ginny wants to talk to you," he pointed to his daughter standing shyly in the doorway.

Harry stood rooted at the spot at the sight of Ginny. She walked up to him and asked how he was. Harry could see that her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with an intensity that scared him. She responded and they stood locked in their embrace for sometime, Harry could not have said how long. Finally they drew away from each other slightly and Harry smiled at her, "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," Ginny replied and squeezed her arms around him. "I've missed you so much; I was so scared for you and the others," tears leaked from her eyes although she struggled to control them.

"I know," whispered Harry solemnly. "I have felt the same since I saw you at Bill's wedding. I used to get the Marauders Map out and watch you when you were at Hogwarts," he admitted. Ginny laughed through her tears and kissed him again.

"Come on, lets go for a walk," she said. Harry happily took her hand in him and they walked towards the hill at the back of the Burrow.

They found a secluded spot and sat together and talked about what they had done in their time apart. Harry told her the full story, including what the stone, wand and cloak had meant and how, as Dumbledore had explained to him, everything Voldemort had done to Harry over the last couple of years meant that he was able to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. He wanted Ginny to understand everything, she deserved to know.

She listened intently, asking questions along the way then sat quietly when he had finished. Then she told him about being at Hogwarts over the last year, about the way the Death Eaters treated the staff and the students and how she and Neville and some of the others had defied the Death Eaters along the way. Harry had inhaled sharply when she told him about going into hiding on the day that Harry, Hermione and Ron were discovered.

"Sorry about that. It was my fault," Harry admitted. "I forgot the name Voldemort was Taboo. Ron tried to stop me, but it was too late."

"Well, it did lead you to Bellatrix and that's where you realised she had one of the Horcrux in her vault, so in a way it was lucky you got caught when you did." They sat together cuddled in each others arms for a long while, until Harry thought they should return in case anyone was worried about them.

Once you returned to the Burrow, they were greeted by Charlie, Bill and Fleur who had just arrived from Bill and Fleur's home. They came to see how Harry was. Fleur gave him a hug and kissed his check. "Bill was soo worried; we heard about ze bank robbery, he knew it was you."

Harry looked slightly embarrassed as he said to Bill, "You were right about the Goblin's definition of ownership. He grabbed the sword and left while we were struggling to get out of the safe."

Charlie looked impressed, "I think its great that you got away on the dragon. I can't believe you all stayed on!"

Harry chuckled, "I think it had more to do with the fact that the Dragon didn't seem to be aware of us, not because of any great skill on our part. I was getting really worried it would take off over the ocean, but it came down near a lake and we jumped off."

Charlie laughed at the thought of the three of them jumping off the dragon. "They are looking for her, you know - The Ministry. Got people out searching for her now, they're worried about the Muggles seeing her. They asked me to help with the search, but I couldn't leave now."

Harry nodded and they all walked into the house. Mrs Weasley was standing at the stove, her shoulders were shaking and she was crying. "Mum," said Charlie as he walked up behind her, "come on, let's go and sit down. I'm sure the others can take care of dinner." He nodded to the others and they are agreed. Charlie directed his mother out of the room, they could all hear her say "Thank you Charlie, it is such a comfort that you are all here."

Fleur directed the activities, Ron and Hermione wandered down the stairs to see Harry peeling potatoes with Ginny, Bill chopping tomatoes and Fleur stirring the contents of a pot on the stove.

"Can we help?" Hermione asked.

Fleur used her wand to move a bag of onions to the table, "Pleeze cut up some onions" she requested. Hermione and Ron sat at the table and started cutting, the group quietly working.

"Bill?" Hermione started.

"What?" Bill asked

"I need to get word to my parents. Now everything is safe. You see I put charms on the house and on them so they would want to move to Australia. They don't know their real names or that they have a daughter," she finished sadly.

"Wow, great spell," said Bill looking impressed. "Well, I do have a friend at the Gringott's Bank of Australia, it's in Sydney. Do you know where they are?"

"I think they're in Sydney," said Hermione happily. "Do you think your friend can locate them for me and get them to come home?"

"Well, I'll have a chat to Julian. What's the time difference to Australia?"

Hermione looked the clock and worked out that they would be ten hours ahead. "Well, that would mean I would be able to contact him tonight, his morning. Can you give me details about them so Julian has something to start with?"

Hermione gave Bill a hug. "Thanks," she said and hurried off to get the details and photos she had.

Fleur looked out of the window and said "Look, 'ere is Percy". Percy came through the door and looked at the group sitting there cooking.

Ron stood and looked at his brother. "Hi, Perc," he said, "long time, no see."

Percy nodded, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Ron looked at him seriously, "I'm glad you were there last night."

"So am I," replied his brother.

Neither of them said anything for a moment and then Percy moved forward to hug Ron. "I am so glad you are okay," he let go, "…all three of you," he said looking at Harry and Hermione, who had just re-entered the room with a handful of papers.

"Sorry I was such a prat going off at you all like that." He looked sheepish and said, "I had been trying to work out how to get out of the Ministry for a while, then the family went into hiding and I heard that you had escaped from the Malfoy manor. I was scared for you all," Percy shuddered.

"What's happening at the Ministry, Percy?" Harry asked thinking that they all needed to talk about something apart from family.

Percy pulled three envelopes from his pocket, "Acting Minister Kingsley would like to see you all for a debrief," he told them as he handed them out.

Hermione passed over the information she had to Bill some photos. "Right-oh," he said. "I'll visit the bank in the few hours and see what we can do."

Harry and Ron had both opened their letters and Ron almost yelled "Wow," in the middle of reading it. "You won't believe it," he told them all.

He read from the letter, "_The Ministry nominated a reward of Ten Thousand Gallons for information leading to the capture or demise of Lord Voldemort one year ago. Ron, as part of you efforts to rid the magical world of Voldemort, I am delighted to advise you of your reward in the sum of Ten Thousand Gallons_."

Hermione quickly opened her letter and nodded once she read the same in her letter. "I have a reward too," she said. "I guess you did as well, Harry?"

Everyone looked at Harry as he nodded after scanning the letter. "Brilliant," said Ron, "I'll have money to spend on a new broomstick, Firebolt, here I come". Mr and Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen to find out what all the noise was about. "Dad, Mum, look at this," Ron shoved the letter into their hands.

They looked pleased for Ron and the others once they read the letter. "Don't spend it all at once, Ron," warned his mother.

"I won't, Mum, but a Firebolt… its' brilliant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Charity Ball**

**Chapter 2: Plans**

Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed to go to see the Minister for their De-Brief the following afternoon and kept to The Burrow for the rest of the day. Harry, in truth didn't want to leave Ginny and Ron obviously felt he should stay near his family as well.

Mrs Weasley tried to stay busy, but when Harry went inside to grab some pumpkin juice for them all, he found her crying at the kitchen table. George had finally woken up after the sleeping draft, but he seemed a little dazed and no one was sure what to say to him. George and Fred had always been the life of the party and Ron and the others could not imagine what it was like to have the other half of the pair of the comedy act missing.

Mr Weasley arrived back from the Ministry. He had gone in to see if he was needed, but he told the friends when he returned that Kingsley, the Acting Minister for Magic had told him to come back in the following week if he was up to it. Apparently Kingsley had mentioned to Mr Weasley that he had an important role in the new Ministry for him, with a major pay rise.

"And it's about time," Mrs Weasley said as he announced this over dinner.

"Well don't think you are getting away without notice," Mr Weasley teased his wife. "Apparently Kingsley thinks that anyone who can take on Bellatrix the way you did, should be working for the Ministry as well. He said that now that the kids are out of the house, you will have the time to get back into work."

"Well, I don't know about that," Mrs Weasley replied, although Harry did think she looked pleased by the comment.

"So," Mr Weasley then said as a shadow passed over his face, "we are going to have to make some arrangements for Fred." He finished the sentence quietly, the reality seeming to slowly dawn on him. "The wizard who performed Bill and Fleur's wedding told me that he would be happy to do it for us next Monday, if this suits."

Mrs Weasley's eyes welled up, but she nodded. Arthur turned to his son, "George, is this okay with you?"

George nodded and swallowed, "Fred would have been pleased with that."

Arthur cleared his throat and said, "So we just have to work out where we are going to hold the service and have the wake. I asked someone in the Office for Magical Births, Deaths and Marriages about a plot in the family cemetery."

Harry looked at Hermione, who frowned as well. "Is that nearby?" she asked quietly.

Charlie replied, "It's just on the other side of the nearest Muggle town."

Harry had been thinking about the wake and thought it might be a relief for the Weasley's not to have to worry about having it at The Burrow. "If you think it would be suitable, I would be happy to open up Grimmauld Place for the wake?"

"Oh thank you Harry," replied Mrs Weasley, "that would be most kind. However didn't I hear someone say that the Death Eaters," she shuddered, "did a lot of damage to your house?"

"Well Kreacher said it was damaged but he told me he has tidied it up somewhat. We can go and check it out tomorrow morning and I am sure get it ready in time," Harry said optimistically.

"We'll help you get it ready Harry," Hermione told him. "We'll have to get Kingsley to send someone over from the Ministry to get rid of the skeleton and tongue rolling curse though. I'll send an owl to him in the morning to ask about this," she finished.

Fleur announced over dessert that her parents would arrive the following morning as they were keen to visit after not seeing her since the day of the wedding and had decided to stay with them at the seaside cottage. "There iz room for you and my family," she assured Charlie, but Charlie insisted on coming back to The Burrow the following night so as to give them some space.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny elected to go for a walk after dinner. The house was rather full with Charlie, Bill and Fleur over that night.

It had been agreed over dinner that Ron and Charlie would both do a reading at the service, everyone was worried that George would have difficulty if this role fell to him. George agreed to go and see the Minister with his parent tomorrow to finalise the arrangements.

The four friends set out down the road towards a nearby creek. The night was crisp but spring was definitely in the air and they wore only light jackets and scarfs. Harry held Ginny's hand in his larger one while they walked in silence. He noticed that Ron had his arm over Hermione's shoulders and they took a slightly drunken walk down the road together.

"I'll talk to Kreacher tomorrow morning about catering for the wake. I don't really know what's involved," Harry finished with a slight frown.

"We can send an owl to the caterers who did the wedding, I am pretty sure they kept operating throughout the last year," Ginny said. "They can come in and do everything from your kitchen, with Kreacher's approval of course."

"That sounds great, thanks. I wasn't sure if Kreacher would be up to something that big on his own."

They wondered on in silence for a while, all quietly contemplating what the next couple of days would bring.

"You know Harry - we could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon and get our new broomsticks."

"Sure Ron, great idea. I need some writing supplies as well."

"And I need a new wand," said Hermione, "although I don't know whether Ollivander's is open yet."

"I heard that he left Aunt Muriel's yesterday and went back to his shop. Apparently it was a mess, but I think he is hoping to get it open this afternoon."

"Great, that's settled then," Harry said. "Oh and something else... I want to get some Elves clothes for Kreacher."

"Are you barmy, mate?" Ron said, "Do you really want to let him go? He is a genius cook."

"Of course I don't want to let him go," said Harry with a shake of his head. "I just want him to want to stay, of his own choice."

"Of course you do Harry" beamed Hermione. "I think if more Wizards treated their House Elves with the same amount of respect, the Magical world would be a better place."

"Here, here" said Ginny. Harry hugged her close.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we should turn in, sounds like we have a full day tomorrow."

"Okay Hermione, you win," Ron said with a yawn, so the four of them turned around and headed back to the warm house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Charity Ball**

**Chapter 3: Repairs**

That night when he and Ron lay in their beds, they made a plan to go to Grimmauld Place first thing in the morning. "And then I want to go to Diagon Alley to get those supplies" Harry said.

"I think you might need to take your Invisibility Cloak, Harry" Ron said, "Dad said from the amount of letters and parcels that are already at the Ministry, you'll get mobbed in public!"

Harry shrugged off the thought, "I'm sure it's not that bad" he said, although taking the Invisibility cloak couldn't hurt he decided. They drifted off and because of Mrs Weasley's insistence that they all have some of the sleeping potion, soon the house was silent and its occupants lay in a dreamless sleep.

Monday morning saw those staying at the Burrow up for breakfast together and now that decisions about Fred's funeral had been made, it seemed easier for everyone. George was dressed and was telling his mother than Charlie was going to meet him at the store. "So you going in then?" asked Mr Weasley. "Yeah, I want to make sure that the store is okay and then organise for the staff to prepare for a reopening."

"Well we're all here if you need help George" said his mother looking worried. "You could leave it for a week or two, everyone would understand."

"I know Mum, but the staff can get things organised if I go in and get some things done today. I need to get back to everyone who put in an order before last week before the battle. A lot of the orders are for dark arts protection, I don't think our, I mean, my clients will need these items now" he finished with a sigh.

Harry wasn't sure how George would cope going back to the store without Fred, however Mr Weasley said from the head of the table "Don't worry Molly, I was going to going to drop in on Ollivander this morning, see how he is. I'll go with George make sure the shop hasn't been damaged."

Mrs Weasley looked gratefully at her husband, then turned to her two youngest and their friends, "so you will all be going over to Harry's house this morning? Be careful, you never know what sort of nasty tricks the Death Eaters might have put in the house in case you had returned."

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley" Hermione said, "we will all be on our guard and I am sure Kreacher would have noticed anything like that when he was there."

At that moment Ron spotted Bill apparate outside the back door and called out through the open window "Hey Bill, did you find out anything about Hermione's parents?"

Bill walked in the door looking pleased, "As a matter of fact, I know exactly where they are and I also know where they will be in about 10 minutes."

"What!" Hermione almost squealed, "What do you know?"

"That they will be appearing outside the Burrow in about ten minutes." Bill said with a laugh. "Apparently Julian had no problem lifting the charms on your parents once I gave him your notes and they are very anxious to see you."

"They will be here in ten minutes?" Hermione looked wide-eyed at Bill.

"It's fine Hermione" Ron interjected into the conversation. "Lets go and wait outside" he suggested and pulled her towards the door.

Ginny looked at Harry, "So should we wait for them or go over to your house?"

"Bill will go with you" said Mr Weasley, "just to help you check over the house to make sure it is safe." Bill agreed to the trip, so while Harry and Ginny left the kitchen table to get ready, Bill ate some breakfast with his parents. George also rose to get ready and he and Mr Weasley had left for Diagon Alley by the time Harry, Ginny and Bill were standing in the backyard.

"We'll be in Diagon Alley at 2pm" Harry told Ron, "we'll apparate into the courtyard at the back of George's shop and do some shopping. If you are free then, meet us there, otherwise we'll see you back here later." Ron nodded and watched the three of them disappear then turned back to watch Hermione nervously pace up and down the backyard.

When Harry, Bill and Ginny of them arrived on the front step in front of the door to Grimmauld Place, Harry warned them about the curse Moody had placed on the house for Severus Snape. "I'll go first" he cautioned and opened the door with his ward pointed ahead of him. He watched as the apparition moved towards him and once he could speak, he got rid of it with the words "I did not kill you". The apparition disappeared and Harry pushed the door open to welcome in his first guests who were also carrying their wards. "Sorry about the mess" he said with a crooked smile, which disappeared once he looked in the main sitting room.

It was a disaster zone – and Kretcher said he had cleaned up. "Kretcher" he called and within a few seconds the House Elf appeared before him with a crack. With a low bow he asked "How is Master Harry?"

"Er, I'm fine, thanks. Is the entire house like this?" Harry asked a little fearfully.

"Kreacher has only cleaned the kitchen, the dining room and the master bedroom properly so far. Is Master Harry angry at Kreacher?" he almost cringed as though expecting to the yelled at.

"Of course not Kreacher" Harry said with a shake of his head. "I was just wondering how long this will take us to clean up. Perhaps this isn't a great place to hold the wake" he said to Ginny and Bill, frowning.

"Mum has a couple of spell books on home repairs and cleaning" Ginny said helpfully. "We could go back and get them once we have inspected the house. I am sure we will get this place in order in a day or so."

"Right" Harry nodded, "we can see that this room will need a lot of work. Let's look at the rest of the rooms downstairs." He led the way to the dining room where Kreacher had cleaned up. The room looked much tidier so they toured the rest of the ground floor. After concluding that it was only the sitting room which would need work, they set about looking upstairs. The three of them approached the first level cautiously with their wands in front of them, there was no telling what the Death Eaters might have left behind. They approached the master bedroom and found that it had been tidied as Kreacher had promised, although the other rooms on that floor were a mess, covered with bits of broken furniture and the Dark Lord's brand graffitied on the walls.

Upstairs Regulus's old room had been ransacked, but it wasn't until the reached the doorframe of Sirius's old room that they saw the wrath of the Death Eaters who had broken in. "Wow" Bill muttered as he looked around. Harry was speechless, there wasn't a piece of furniture left unbroken, a picture which wasn't burnt or torn or any item which Sirius might have considered valuable left in one piece.

"Harry" Ginny said in a shocked whisper, "it was really luck Hermione got you all to disapparate once she thought you had been discovered. Imagine what would have happened if you had all been in here."

Harry nodded slowly. An anger was building inside him, how could they have done this to Sirius's room? "Harry" Bill said quietly, "you have to let it go, you probably aren't going to find out who did this."

Harry tried to bite back the things he wanted to shout out, he turned away from the room savagely, not able to look at it any longer without wanting to break something or someone.

Ginny took Harry's movement as their cue to keep checking the house and lead the way to the bathroom after squeezing Harry's hand on the way past. She caught his eye as they got to the bathroom door and gave him a reassuring smile. He felt some of the tension leave him and he smiled back. As Ginny was about to open the door, he suddenly thought something wasn't right and he pulled her back just in time. He had noticed that the door wasn't hanging on hinges anymore, it was hanging in mid-air and as he moved towards it, it suddenly swung out at him as though cursed and tried to knock him over. Bill pointed his wand at the door and shouted _Obliviate_ and the door shuddered to a stop.

"That was weird" said Bill as he and Harry examined the door. Then Ginny screamed and they turned back to the bathroom to see a huge tentacle coming from the plughole in the bath had wrapped around Ginny's waist and was pulling her towards the bathroom. Suddenly another tentacle shot out of the basin and knocked Bill's wand out of his hand as it grabbed him by the legs and pulled him from Harry's side. Harry tried to get a clear shot at the tentacles but Ginny and Bill were in the way. Another tentacle was coming around the door from the shower cubicle so Harry had a clean shot. He shouted _Septresemp_ra at the tentacle and watch as the tentacle was severed in half. They could hear a high pitched squeal from the creature which was obviously hiding in the pipes and Harry heard Ginny grunt as the tentacle squeezed her tighter. "Harry, help me" she said.

Harry moved around Bill keeping an eye on the damaged tentacle which was lying on the floor. _Septresempra_ he called again, aiming at the tentacle which held Ginny. With another squeal, the damaged animal let go of its two captives and the tentacles retreated into the pipes. Harry pulled the two of them out of reach and Bill used his recovered wand to move the door back into place. "Are you okay?" Harry said worriedly as he hugged Ginny. He saw Bill rubbing his legs and could see angry red marks forming on Ginny's arms. "Yes" she replied and returned the hug. "What is that thing?" she asked.

"I don't know" said Bill grimly, but I think we better find out before we look any further.

Harry agreed. "We'd better get back to the Burrow and see if anyone knows how to get rid of it. I think I just injured it, and that might have made it really angry."

The three of them walked downstairs tentatively, Bill leading the way, Harry covering the rear, watching for anything else that might come out at them.

They left the house and returned to the backyard of the Burrow where Mrs Weasley was hanging out some washing. "I didn't expect to see you… Ginny what happened?" she cried in a panic as she rushed to her daughter and looked at the marks on her arm. The creature didn't just squeeze, it also seemed to leave the victim suffering from some sort of poisonous reaction. "There was a creature, in the pipes in the bathroom" Harry said, "tentacles came out of the plugholes, one grabbed Ginny around the arms, another grabbed Bill by the legs."

Bill had been checking his legs for the same reaction but didn't seem to be suffering any ill effects. It appeared that his pants had protected him. "Goodness" Mrs Weasley said "quickly Ginny lets go inside, I'll get my Poisons book out."

After looking through the section on poisons, Mrs Weasley selected a lotion from the bathroom and applied it to Ginny's arms. They were red and sore by this time, but she sighed once it was applied, it started working straight away and in a few minutes most of the redness had disappeared.

"It was a Squillid" said Mrs Weasley grimly. "They are able to spend time in both fresh and salt water and have been known to kill if the poison isn't treated quickly enough. As to how it got in the pipes, well that's a mystery. Obviously someone transported it into the house and then allowed it to hide in the pipes."

"How do we get rid of it?" said Harry, who wasn't at all happy about the idea of someone transporting a huge sea creature into his house.

"I think you will have to coax it out and then apparate it back to the ocean. You should ask Hagrid to help you, he seems to love all creatures great and greater."

"Great idea Mrs Weasley" Harry said, relieved to be able to get it sorted. "I'll go to Hogworts and get Hagrid to come over."

"I'll come with you" said Ginny.

"No you won't" said Mrs Weasley. "You need to rest up after that accident. Come back to the Burrow once you have spoken to Hagrid and then Bill can return with you Harry."

Ginny whispered to Harry while her mother was speaking to Bill "I'll come back with you and Bill then". Harry didn't want to get Mrs Weasley angry; he had seen it before when Ron had received that screamer in their second year at Hogworts. "Well, we'll see how you are when I get back, we don't want to get your mother angry with us."

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"Well, off you go Harry, you want to get Hagrid over there today to see what you're up against." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry nodded and with a final look at a mutinous Ginny, he disappeared and reappeared at the gates of the school. He had arrived here as he assumed that the charms protecting the school from apparating would have been reinstated by now. He walked up the road looking around him.

Harry heard a great commotion near the Forbidden Forest and headed in that direction, calling Hagrid's name and then heard Hagrid talking to Garp. He heard his name being called and he looked toward the forest and saw his giant friend waving his large hand at him and saw Garp lifting boulders as though they were pebbles.

Harry walked over to his friend and found himself embraced in a massive bear hug and felt huge teardrops fall on his shirt. "Hagrid, don't cry" Harry said, patting his friend's elbow, which was about as high up as he could reach.

"I'm jus' so happy to see you are alright" Hagrid blubbered. "I was so scared for you the other night, you were so brave, and Hermione and Ron." He frowned and looked around, "Where are they?"

"Hermione and Ron were going to spend sometime with Hermione's parents." Harry replied. He only just realised he had neglected to ask Mrs Weasley if they had indeed arrived safely, but since Hermione and Ron had been absent from the Burrow, he assumed it was all fine.

"So, come to see what those devils did to Hogwarts then?" asked Hagrid. "If only Dumbledore was here to see it, he would have fixed it. I have Garp 'ere helping me move some of the bits of the castle those Giants threw around the other night. Lucky Garp wasn't hurt by those bullies."

Harry interrupted as it looked like Hagrid was going to launch into a story about all the damage. "Actually Hagrid, I did want to see how you were doing, but I also need some help. Have you ever heard of a Squillid?"

"Big tentacles, likes water? They're mean creatures of the ocean 'Arry." Hagrid frowned at Harry, "What would you be wanting one of those for?"

"I don't want one, but it seems that I have one." Harry said and then explained what had happened. "So you see" he finished, "I wanted to see if you could help me coax it out of the pipes, then we can Apparate it back to the ocean."

"Well" said Hagrid thoughtfully, "can't say I've ever heard of anyone smuggling one into someone house before, but I guess we could probably coax it out with some prawns. Favourite food of the Squillid, prawns. We'll have to visit a fish monger first, 'ave you got any muggle money Harry?"

Harry replied that he didn't, he still hadn't got to Gringotts. "Do you have the time, Hagrid?" he asked.

"It's 1.30pm" Hagrid replied after pulling his enormous timepiece out of his vest pocket. "Time for some lunch, if you're interested?"

"Actually I have arranged to go to Diagon Alley and was going to meet Hermione and Ron there, do you want to come and then we can back to Grimmauld Place?"

"Okay 'Arry, I need to get some supplies from Rivels Magical Repairs Shop anyway. I can't apparate though Harry" he said a little shamefully. "No worries Hagrid, we'll walk to the front gate and you can come with me. We have to go via the Burrow to get Bill and Ginny anyway." Harry knew if he didn't take Ginny with him, he would be in more trouble than if the Squillid had him.

Hagrid bid farewell to Garp with some further instructions to the dim witted half giant and the two friends walked down to the school gate. Hagrid did fill him in on an account of the damage the school had sustained and told him how Garp had been helping around the place. By the time they reached the gate Hagrid had filled Harry in about the work that the Ministry's wizards had done that morning and told him that by all accounts Hogworts would be able to open for school in September.

They left the school and in moments stood at the Burrow. Ginny was sitting outside waiting for them with a scowl on her face. It brighten when Hagrid and Harry appeared though, she ran up to Hagrid and hugged him. "Ah Ginny," he said "'M so sorry about Fred, can't believe it myself" Hagrid looked teary at the thought and Harry diverted him before he needed to pull out his enormous handkerchief.

"Thanks Hagrid" Ginny replied, she swallowed and Harry pulled her into a quick hug. He asked her if she could get Bill and the repair books to take back to his home. She disappeared inside the house and when Bill came out to see Hagrid, Ginny could be heard fighting with her mother. "Now Ginny, you should stay home, you were hurt today, you don't know what might happen if all the poison isn't out of your system."

"Mum, I'm fine and I'll be with Bill, Harry, Ron, Hagrid and Hermione. Don't worry."

She came out after this with the books and said she was ready. "Don't worry," she whispered to Harry would was looking concerned, "Mum's just worried about me, after Fred, you know."

He nodded and took the books from her, "Okay, if you're sure?" He looked back at the house with a worried expression, half expecting Mrs Weasley to come rushing out the door, wand in hand. She nodded and the four of them walked back to leave.

"Oh Harry, you might need this" Ginny said and pulled out his cloak which he took and stuffed into the back of his jeans. "Okay, let's go; see you all in the back courtyard of George's shop." Bill said looking at the other three. Hagrid put his hand on Harry's arm and he took them into the blackness before they suddenly arrived in the dingy courtyard at the back of the Weasley Magic shop.

Hermione and Ron were standing in the back room and noticed them arrive. "Hey Hermione, how did it go with your parents?" Harry asked.

Hermione beamed, "It was great, they were very happy to see me. Dad said he had been cross when they first found out, only because they didn't realise how dangerous our last year has been, but they forgave me. They said they are going to move back to England, although they will keep the house in Australia so we have somewhere sunny to holiday!"

"Sydney will be great to visit when it is freezing cold here in January" Ron said.

"Okay" Bill said, "I don't think we want to hang around too long - from what Percy said, it might be crazy here if people know Harry and you two are walking around."

Harry shock his head in disbelief that anyone would be too worried, he was used to be stared at, but he did feel a little apprehensive when Charlie came to the back door. "Okay everyone, revised plan of action. Harry, you, Ginny and Bill should walk over the Gringotts, Harry you need to go under your cloak. To everyone it will look like you are going in on work or family business Bill." Bill nodded and waited for Harry to pull out the clock.

"Ron, Hermione, you two should go with Hargid, he will be able to keep the crowd at bay."

"Crowd…?" Harry said.

"Yeah" Charlie said grimly, "there are about two hundred people outside the shop. Apparently after the Daily Prophet announced that you are staying at Mum and Dad's house, there have been people here everyday waiting. When George and I got here this morning, we had to make an announcement to everyone that you were fine and resting at the Burrow and wouldn't be making any public appearances today. So you have to stay hidden, otherwise we might end up with a riot!" Charlie looked very serious, although Harry felt the urge to laugh. A riot, he thought, all over me. He shook his head, but threw the cloak over his shoulders as instructed. His body disappeared leaving his head visible which appeared to float in mid air.

"Right", Charlie said with a nod. "Hagrid, Hermione and Ron first, they will create a space in the crowd, then Bill you go with Harry between you and Ginny. Ginny you need to make it seem that it is only the two of you." She nodded to her older brother seriously, Harry almost laughed at the military precision of the trip. "Once you all get to the bank you can uncloak Harry and get your money. Once you have the money, before you leave, work out a plan to get the shopping done as quickly as possible."

Hagrid, Hermione and Ron walked through the back room to the front door where George was waiting for them. From the damage they witnessed as they had walked through the store, someone had had a good time trying to destroy the place. "Wow George," said Harry as he looked around at the broken shelves and stock scattered at the front of the store, "someone wasn't happy."

"Fr...," he stumbled, "I mean, Fred and I knew it was possible that we would have to go into hiding so we put lots of protection spells over the back of the store and the basement where we store a lot of stock. We decided if they thought they had done some damage, they mightn't try and wreck the whole place."

"Good thinking," Hermione agreed with a nod.

The crowd outside the store was in fact very large and everyone looked expectantly as Hagrid ducked out the door. He calmly pushed through the crowd with the two friends close behind. Someone in the crowd called out, "Hey, you're the ones who travelled with Harry Potter aren't you?"

"Is he okay?" excited voices called, to which Hermione and Ron muttered answers as they stayed in Hagrid's massive wake. Just behind the three of them, Bill with a hidden Harry and Ginny also set out. The crowd didn't seem to recognise the two Weasley's so they were more or less left to walk to the bank while the crowd turned back to the shop waiting to see if Harry Potter would emerge. By the time they got to the bank, Harry was gobsmacked at the size of the crowd. He was very grateful for the cloak and focused on staying close to Bill's heels.

They finally arrived at the bank and Hagrid, Hermione and Ron swept in. Bill spoke quietly to the wizard standing guard standing outside. He he waved them through with an awed expression and they found themselves standing infront of some very unhappy Goblins. Harry pulled the cloak off, while Bill turned to him with a grin, "Not too happy, the goblins, with you at the moment. First people to break into Gringott's for a long time and you three and that dragon really did a number on the vaults here."

Harry looked a little embarrassed as he took his family key to the Chief Goblin. "Ahh, Harry Potter, well you are very brazen" he said a little menacingly, "waltzing into the bank after all the damage you did last week."

"Ah, I am very sorry" Harry muttered, "we really just wanted to get in and out without any trouble, we were just trying to destroy Voldemort."

He looked up but the goblin didn't soften his frown. "Tthe Ministry has been down here and they have made some payments towards the repairs. Don't think we won't be watching for any funny business in future, Mr Potter."

Harry didn't say anything and he decided just wanted to get down to his vault and then get out of there as quickly as possible. He wondered if he shouldn't have just asked Bill to get his money.

"Now, Mr Potter, regarding your vault. As you are the recipient of the Sirius Black Estate, and have just had money given to you by the Ministry" he paused and looked at Harry again, "we have had to transfer all your holdings to a larger vault. Please follow me to complete the transfer of keys. You can, of course, check the old vaults to ensure that we haven't missed anything, if you wish." The Goblin looked up at Harry, almost daring him to question them.

"Thank you," Harry told him. "I don't think that will be necessary." The Goblin bowed his head slightly and led Harry to a table to complete the paperwork. He only then realised Hermione and Ron were both talking to goblins and signing paperwork also. Harry assumed they too were getting keys to their own vaults, now they had received their reward money from the Ministry.

It took a short while until the Goblin was happy with the amount of paperwork Harry had completed and signed. He then received a new key, which was slightly bigger than the last and looked like it had a more complicated locking arrangement. Hagrid, Bill and Ginny followed the three friends and the Goblin to the train. " 'll just wait 'ere" Hagrid said as they looked at the amount of room in the carriages. In the end Bill stayed as well while Ginny got in the front with Harry and Ron and Hermione stepped into the back and they were off. "Luck for you all your vaults are in the new section," the Goblin told them. "After all the damage inflicted by your break in last week, some people have a long walk to get to their vaults now." No one said anything, fearing that the Goblin might deny them access to their vaults.

The carriage picked up speed and once they had rounded a bend, they were racing down into the tunnels. Finally the carriage slowed and then stopped in front of Vault 6451. "Mr Potter, this is your new vault" the Goblin informed him. "Come on," Harry said to everyone and handed the Goblin the key, they listened as a number of locks clicked inside and the door swung open. The vault was much bigger than his last vault, and standing near the door was a large container, filled to the brim with galleons. "Wow Harry, this must be the reward money" Ron said while staring at the rest of the contents. Ginny looked around in amazement which Harry felt as well.

This vault had shelves running along the walls, like the LeStranges vault, and he noticed there were lots of small boxes lined up, and around them were an odd assortment of antiquities. "I don't remember any of these in my vault before," Harry told the others as he walked up to the shelves.

"Items from the Estate of Mr Sirius Black" the Goblin informed him. He was standing just outside the door watching them.

"I imagine it might be items of jewellery or other family valuables" Harry said. He opened the first box he saw, the box was white and when he opened it, he took in a breath. "Wow look at this" he said, and showed it to the others. It was a beautiful pendant of Sapphire, it was large and had a delicate looking necklace with it.

"That must be worth a fortune" Ron said.

"Try it on," Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the pendant and then at Harry, "No, I can't, it's yours" she said almost shyly.

"Well he would look pretty silly wearing it, wouldn't you Harry" laughed Ron.

"Yeah" Harry said with a laugh, "go on, try it" he told Ginny again. He turned as they all heard Hermione gasp. She held open another box, this one had a delicate gold tiara in it covered with small rubies. "Try it on Hermione, it would look great with your hair" Ron told her.

She looked hesitant, but then with a little giggle, she carefully placed it on her head. "It looks fantastic" Harry told her. Ginny didn't need any more encouragement, she tried on the beautiful necklace and they all admired it. "Blue is a great colour with your hair, Ginny" Hermione said. Harry agreed - she looked beautiful.

"Well, we better not keep the others too long", Hermione reminded them all. Rather regretfully the girls took off the jewellery and carefully placed it back in the boxes. "Are our vaults next to Harry's?" Ron asked the Goblin.

The Goblin nodded and Hermione and Ron followed him out of the vault and around the corner while Harry and Ginny remained. Harry had spotted a small box he wanted to investigate, but didn't want Ginny seeing him. "Ginny," he asked, "I forgot to get a money bag. Could you ask Hermione if she picked up one of me?" Ginny nodded and wondered out to see where the other two were.

As soon as she was out of sight, Harry walked over and opened the box. It was a ring box and inside was a perfect sapphire surrounded by diamonds. It wasn't too big as to be gaudy, but it would definitely be noticed by everyone. He put it back on the shelf with a small smile and was back at the box filled with galleons by the time returned. Harry filled his money sack and the two of them walked back to the carriage.

The Goblin returned and after checking that Harry had indeed finished getting what he needed, locked the vault, returned the key to Harry and they all reboarded the carriage. Ron's eyes were shining a little, Hermione told Harry she thought he was going to faint when he walked into his vault. Before too long, the four of them were back at the ground level where Hagrid and Bill sat waiting for them.

After Harry changed some of his gold coins for Muggle money, Bill organised the next part of the shopping trip as Harry slipped the cloak back on. Hermione, Hagrid and Ron made for the stationary store where they picked up the supplies Hermione and Harry required. Bill, Ginny and the cloaked Harry went straight to the Magical Animal store. Harry wanted to find another beautiful owl in memory of Hedwig. He wandered along the rows under his cloak and whispered to Ginny when he had made his choice. She told the salesman what she wanted and gave him the money that Harry had slipped her. Soon they departed, Ginny carrying a beautiful snowy owl in a large black wire cage. Harry named her Tonks, in memory of his friend.

Hermione, Ron and Hagrid then headed to Ollivander's Wand Emporium, while Harry, Ginny and Bill walked into one of the three open clothing stores to get some items for Kreacher. Harry had already decided Ginny would be able to select something appropriate for the small House Elf. Then finally they were all going to meet back at the Broomstick shop so Harry and Ron could purchase their new Firebolts.

Harry, Ginny and Bill got to the store first and Harry was grateful that the crowd had appeared to thin from in front of the George's store, it was easier to move when he didn't have to match Bill's every step. Harry saw the newest Firebolt in the window, a sign advertising it as the new model only released in Europe this month. He felt a simmering excitement as he looked at it through the window, on this broom he would be able to fly like the wind.

Ron let out a whoop as he got up to the store and looked in the window. He bumped into Harry and then said "Sorry mate, didn't realise you were there."

Harry rubbed his elbow and muttered back to Ron that they should get inside. Hermione followed them in, holding a wand box and wearing a happy smile. Hagrid told Hermione that he needed to get a few things for Hogwarts and would meet them back at the Joke shop in 20 minutes.

Harry needed to touch the broomsticks so he decided that it would be safe to take off the cloak once they were inside. He looked around first and after noting that the store was empty, he pulled it off and shoved it in him back pocket.

He heard a little scream behind him and whipped around, groping for his wand.

"Mr Potter, oh I can't believe it is you. Gerald, Gerald..." the woman yelled at the back of the store. "Mr Potter, my name is Angela," a small man had come to her side, "and this is my husband Gerald." Tears filled her eyes, "We have so much to thank you for Mr Potter. My sister's husband is a Muggle you see, he was in Azkaban you see, he had been in there for four weeks when you saved him." She wept and wrapped Harry into a hug, "He is free now, you saved her, thank you." Gerald had to gently pull his wife away from Harry who didn't know what to say or do. "Now, pet" Gerald told his wife, "don't upset yourself. Merv is free now."

Gerald turned to Harry and said, "Thank you, we really do owe you and your friends a debt of gratitude. You must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger? We read about you in the paper," he said as he looked at them both. "The last few months were terrible, we had too close the store about four weeks ago because it seemed too dangerous to keep it open."

Angela had stopped crying and after blowing her nose, she turned to Harry and his friends and said, "Well I am sure you didn't come in to hear a silly woman cry all over you. What can we do for you today?"

Harry explained that his Firebolt had been destroyed and that he wanted to purchase a new one and Ron piped in that he wanted one too. "How much are they?" Ron enquired.

"We do of course have some in stock, just received it this morning" Angela said. "But I'm afraid your money is no good in our store."

Harry felt a wave of disappointment; he didn't understand why he couldn't buy the broomstick. "Gerald," Angela said before Harry had time to ask why he couldn't purchase one, "get three Firebolts from the back, from the new delivery."

Harry felt confused, "But I thought you said our money wasn't any good?"

She laughed, "Of course it isn't, as if I would let Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, heroes in the magical world, pay for their broomsticks." Her husband had arrived back with three beautiful broomsticks. "These are our gifts to you all for saving Merv from the misery of You-Know-Who."

"Awesome" said Ron with shining eye as he held the broomstick reverently in his hands.

"I'm not sure..." started Hermione looking at the broomstick with some trepidation.

"Oh come on Hermione, these are brilliant. Even you will have a blast flying around on this beauty!" Ron told her.

Harry was taken aback. "These must be worth a fortune" he said as he started to protest as Angela passed him one, "you can't give these…"

Angela interrupted him, "Of course we can, and since there is a growing crowd of people outside our store who will see you all holding Firebolts, it won't be bad for our sales anyway." She finished with a smile. Harry and the others whipped around to see that Angela was indeed correct, there was a mounting crowd, people were looking through the window and calling out to others in the crowd, "He's in there, I can see him."

"Oh no" Hermione said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well you could slip out the back" Gerald offered to them.

"Harry, what do you think?" Hermione said to him.

Harry looked down at the magnificent broomstick in his hand and for a moment he imagined himself taking flight on it and leaving everything else behind. Then he thought that it wouldn't be the right thing to do. These kind people had offered him a gift and he in turn could help them further. "I think it is time to face the crowd." He told the others.

"Are you sure Harry? Look, the crowd is growing," Ginny asked, looking out the door.

"Yes" Harry said, "this is what we'll do." He explained that they would all walk out the door and that he would thank them for coming to see him, that he was receiving their kind wishes at the Ministry and then they would all walk towards the Joke shop. Just as he was wondering how they would be able to get through the crowd, Hagrid appeared at the door. "Err, 'Arry, I think you have some people who want to see you" he said with a nod to the crowd.

"Thanks Hagrid. Bill can you fill Hagrid in on the plan, he will go in front and make it easier for us all to follow him to George's store." Bill nodded and Harry looked at them all once more. He finally turned to Angela and Gerald and thanked them for their generous gift.

"Harry" Angela said, "we hope the three of you get much pleasure from these beautiful broomsticks and thank you again for saving us all." She smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. He blushed slightly and then turned towards the door. "Okay everyone, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Charity Ball**

**Chapter 4: A Surprising Visit**

That afternoon as the Weasley family sat around the table, Ron gave everyone a blow by blow description of the day. "It was amazing" he said, "we all walked out of the store and they started clapping and cheering. They were yelling out to Harry and Hermione and me, telling us what a great job we had done and thanking us. Then Harry did the _Sonorous _spell on his throat and everyone went quiet. You could have heard a pin drop."

Ron look a long draft of his drink and continued, "Harry said that he was touched that so many people wanted to wish us all well."

Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, bobbed her head in support.

"Then from in the crowd this guy came up to us and said he was a photographer for the Daily Prophet and started taking photos of us, and then he asked if we had just bought the Firebolts, and Harry told him that it was the best broomstick on the market – I think Angela and Gerald will have made a fortune selling broomsticks by the end of the week."

"So, what happened then?" said Percy who had been at the Ministry all day and knew nothing about the day goings on.

"Well, then Harry thanked everyone again for their kind messages which he was receiving at the Ministry - poetic license there since Harry hasn't been in yet, and then Hagrid started walking toward the joke shop, we all just followed and the crowd just sort of parted for us. Hermione and Ginny filled, was it four vases, with flowers when we got back?" Ron looked at Hermione for confirmation. "It was really amazing," he finished with shake of his head, as if he didn't really believe the story he was telling.

"But of course, that's not all" said Ginny, finally getting in a word now Ron seemed to have run out of story telling energy. "When we got back, we all went over to Harry's place with Hagrid to get rid of the Squillid. We bought some prawns and stuffed some down the plugholes before one of the tentacles came up and made a grab for Hagrid. Hagrid just grabbed the tentacles and pulled hard. He finally go the head up and then Bill knocked it out with the _Imobilious_ spell and then we all pulled and finally had this huge ugly monster half on Harry's bathroom floor and half in the hall. Ron and Bill then apparated it to a spot on the beach near Bill's house and let it go."

Harry nodded, "We didn't actually get to the Ministry in the end, had to send Kingsley an owl to tell him we'll get there the day after tomorrow."

"Well," said Mr Weasley, "I think after such a busy day, you will all be ready for quiet one tomorrow."

"Oh no, Dad," said Ginny. "Ron and Hermione are going to visit Hermione's parents in the morning. Harry received an owl this afternoon from the Ministry to confirm that the Dursley's have been returned to their home and Harry and I are going to visit, Harry just wants to make sure they know he is okay and confirm that he is going to take up residence in Grimmauld Place. Then we are all going to do some major work at the house in the afternoon so it is ready for next week. We checked the rest of the house and didn't find anything else to worry about."

"Alright everyone, but I think it is time for bed once we have finished cleaning up here." Mrs Weasley said sternly to them all. None of them argued, it really had been an action packed day.

The next day when Harry got to the kitchen, a sadness had descended on everyone in the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked Hermione, he could see she had been crying.

"Harry, the Daily Prophet have listed all the funerals coming up this week" she almost whispered.

Harry lend over Ron's shoulder and saw a list that made it hard to breathe. Colin Creavey's funeral was set for Wednesday, Katie Bell's was on the same day although a note next to the date stated it was a private funeral. Then Tonks and Lupin's were set for Thursday and then after a few more names he didn't immediately recognise, he saw Fred's on Monday. "Just think of poor Teddy, he has lost both his parents and his grandfather" Hermione said sadly.

Ginny had just come down the stairs and walked up to Harry. "Are we in the paper?" she asked. Ron whipped the open page closed and showed Ginny the front page. There was a huge photo of the them all standing in Diagon Alley, Harry speaking to the crowd in front of him. "Wow, we're famous" she said.

"Yeah" said Ron. "You ready to go?" he asked Hermione who nodded. "Right, we're off to see Hermione's parents for brunch. They are staying at a hotel near their house because Hermione has to lift the charms on their house before they can get back in. We'll see you at Grimmauld Place at around one o'clock," he said as they headed for the back door.

"What's up with Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry.

"There was a list in the paper, it is of all the funerals."

"Oh" she said and Harry wanted to kick himself for telling her when he saw the expression on her face.

"Do you still want to come with me to the Dursley's after breakfast? I can come back and see you later if you don't want it, I wouldn't blame you. No doubt it will be a nightmare!"

"No, I'm fine" she said, wiping her eyes, "let's eat and then go."

They ate a quiet breakfast while Harry kept checking her face to see if she was crying again. He raced upstairs to grab the bag of Elves cloths and hurried back to meet Ginny in the yard. She looked more relaxed by the time he reached her, carrying a large bag on her shoulder. He looked at the bag quizzically.

"The spell books for cleaning and repairs," she told him when she saw his look.

"Great," Harry told her, then held out his arm for her to take and concentrated his thoughts on the backyard at his aunt's house in Privot Drive, before arriving with Ginny at his side in that exact spot moments later.

"Harry!" said a voice from the kitchen door.

"Dudley! Wow you look different," Harry said in surprise. His cousin must have lost at least 30 kilograms since Harry had seen him last.

"Had to do something while we were in hiding" Dudley said a little proudly as he noted Harry's surprise. "Started walking, then running, even got Dad out with me a little. Otherwise we would have gone completely bonkers couped up like that. Didn't know if we would ever get back to this house," he said with a shake of his head.

Harry was a little amused when he realised this was the longest conversation he had ever had with his cousin. "I'm glad you're okay and that you were able to come out of hiding."

"The Aurors looking after us said you killed You-Know-Who and that everything is okay now," Dudley said with awe in his voice. "You must have been very brave."

"I'm just glad it is all over." Harry admitted. "Are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon around?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"Mum's here, Dad's gone in to work. He's been telling everyone they had to take me to a health spa in Switzerland, but now I am better. Dad's work seems to have survived okay without him."

Dudley turned and yelled out to his mother, "Mum, Harry's here with a girl." Then as if remembering manners he had never demonstrated before, he stepped back and asked Harry and Ginny in.

"This is Ginny, my friend," Harry told Dudley, realising this was a member of the Weasley family that hadn't met.

Inside the kitchen, Harry looked around and remembered the last time he stood in this spot, he had be talking to Mad-Eyed Moody for the last time. _Another pointless death_, he thought sadly.

Aunt Petunia entered the room carrying a duster and a can of furniture spray. She looked closely at Harry before asking, "So Harry, you survived then?"

The expression on her face was the one she had the day they have left with the Aurors and to Harry's amazement, she hugged him. Harry had never been hugged by his aunt in his life that he could remember. He wondered if he shouldn't make sure someone had put a spell on the family.

He then remembered the Pensive and seeing Snape's memories - how Aunt Petunia had sent the letter to Dumbledore, begging to come to school with her sister Lily. Harry could finally see how his aunt had come to dislike him so much as a child, a constant reminder that she was different from Lily. He also realised he actually felt a little sorry for her when he thought how bitter she had become but was still a little confused about the sudden hug.

"The Aurors gave us copies of your newspapers. Dad wouldn't read them, but I did and I read them to Mum. We also tuned into the pirate radio station to hear what was happening" Dudley explained, as though he understood Harry's confusion. "They kept telling us how clever you were and that you were the only one you could get rid of You-Know-Who. I guess Mum and I understood better."

Harry nodded and his aunt asked them all to sit down while she got some morning tea organised, they passed the best morning Harry had even had with his family. After an hour where Harry and Dudley exchanged stories about the last few months, Harry and Ginny said their good-byes and walked out to the backyard.

He couldn't remember ever having had such a civil time with the Dursley's and when Dudley asked if he was coming back to live with them, Harry almost felt a twinge of regret - almost. Afterall he hadn't seen his uncle and from what Dudley said, he hadn't changed his views.

"I'll be living in the house Sirius's, my Godfather, left me. Maybe you would like to come over one night for a visit?" he asked, wondering as the words came out, if that was in fact a good idea.

Dudley said he would like that and after making Harry promise he would come back to visit again soon, he watched Harry and Ginny disappear into thin air.

Ginny and Harry arrived on the front step of Grimmauld Place and entered the house. They waited until their tongues worked again, said "Didn't kill..." and watched the skeleton disappear before they headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello Master Harry," Kreacher said emerging from the sitting room. "Kreacher is just tiding up like Master wanted" he told them.

"Thank you Kreacher, Ginny and I will help. But first I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things if that would be alright."

Kreacher looked at Harry and Ginny with his large elf eyes wide open. He nodded his head and dropped the items in his arms. "Let's sit down in the kitchen" Harry suggested, one of the only rooms without wide spread distruction.

Harry and Ginny both took a seat, Harry had to ask Kreacher to sit down. Kreacher looked a little unbelieving, "Master wants Kreacher to sit at the table with him?"

Harry thought it was too early for Kreacher's tears so quickly ordered him to sit down and made the elf promise that he would listen to all Harry had to say without saying anything or crying. The House-Elf looked confused but nodded his head and sat down.

"Firstly, Kreacher I wanted to let you know that I want to move into this house permanently and I'm going to ask Ron and Hermione to come and live here as well." Harry looked at Ginny who smiled back at him.

"I think everyone is expecting you to ask," she said.

Harry turned back to watch Kreacher closely, so far so good, no tears. "The second thing is that I want you to stay and live with us like we did before we had to disappear last year. Would that be okay?" Kreacher bobbed his head up and down and smiled.

Harry took a deep breath, this was going to be the tricky bit. He asked Ginny if he could have the bag she was carrying, and from inside he removed some of the colourful items that she had selected the other day.

"The problem is Kreacher, I don't want you to stay as my House-Elf. I want you to stay as a Free Elf." Harry watched Kreacher as he picked up the little yellow shirt that was on top of the pile. "Kreacher, I want to give you some clothes." Harry said and he put the shirt in Kreacher's lap. The house Elf kept opening and shutting his mouth, until Harry remembered, "Sorry Kreacher, you can talk now."

"Kreacher is a House-Elf, Master Harry," said Kreacher, tears welling in his huge eyes, "is Master Harry unhappy with Kreacher, to give him clothes like Dobby?" and he started sobbing.

"Kreacher" Harry said sternly "I want you to stay here with us. But I don't want a slave, I want you to be free to come and go as you want." He knelt in front of the sobbing Elf. "Kreacher, you have been a big help and I want you to be part of our family." The Elf cried harder if possible, snot ran from his nose unheeded.

"Ginny!" said Harry a little desperately.

Ginny came up to Kreacher and handed him a handkerchief, "Kreacher, Master Harry wants you to stay here and work for him, but he also wants you to be able to go and visit Hogwarts or anywhere you want. You are still important to Harry and his friends, Kreacher. Please don't cry."

Her calming voice seemed to have an effect and Kreacher used the offered handkerchief to wipe his face and look some deep breaths. "Master Harry will let Kreacher live here?"

"Yes Kreacher, you will live here because it is your home, as well as mine. Please try on the shirt I have given you, Ginny selected it for you."

The House Elf pulled the shirt over his white smock and then Harry handed him a little pair of green pants. "You look very handsome" said Ginny when Kreacher have pulled them on. "You should go and have a look in the mirror at your beautiful clothes." Kreacher looked a little mystified at the pants, but then ran off up the stairs to the bathroom to admire himself.

"Thanks for your help. I thought he was going to get hysterical." Harry told Ginny. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and they stayed locked together until they heard Kreacher coming back.

Harry then told Kreacher that on Monday, Fred's wake would be at the house and asked if Kreacher would object to Harry hiring a catering company to come in and do the food.

"Kreacher can do it for Master Harry and his friends."

"But Kreacher, there will be a lot of people. I think it would be better to have someone come in and help."

Kreacher frowned and then said, "What if Kreacher get help from Winky and others at Hogwarts? They is not very busy without students at the school."

Harry considered the idea. "I guess if Professor McGonagall doesn't object, it would be alright. Will you be able to get food for that any people?"

"Kreacher often organised big parties for the Black Family."

"Alright then, if McGonagall says it is okay, it's fine with me. If not, we'll send an owl to the catering company you mentioned Ginny."

"Would you like Kreacher to prepare lunch for you now Master?"

"We're waiting for Hermione and Ron to appear, perhaps in about an hour?"

Harry then accompanied Ginny back to the main sitting room and they got to work. Ginny pulled out the spell books she had brought with her and looked up furniture repairs. She set Harry to work repairing the furniture that was only broken. Some of the pieces that had been cursed appeared to be unfixable.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just don't think we are going to be able to fix the bookcase or recover most of the books, the curse that hit it was done with Dark Magic." Ginny stood frowning in front of the offending object, book in one hand and wand in the other.

"It's okay Ginny, I didn't like it that much, and since it is going to be my first real home away from Hogwarts, I kind of like the idea of giving it a bit of a personal touch. Perhaps we can look around for a replacement bookcase and some other items in a couple of weeks."

"Well if you want to update the place," Ginny said, looking around at the battered couches and ottoman, "we can easily do that by purchasing some new fabric and recovering these sofas. The curtains would be easy to change too."

"Okay, that would be an improvement and we might get some time to do that later this week. Do you know where to go and get the right fabric?" Decorating was not something Harry had ever had to consider before. The small bedroom he had at the Dursley's was just as Aunt Petunia had left it and she certainly wouldn't have welcomed Harry's input.

"Sure, we can visit Veronica's Haberdashery Emporium. It's just off Diagon Alley," she told him.

"Okay, you better come with me as I won't have a clue."

"When did Ron say they would get here? I am ready for lunch now."

"Should be here very soon," Harry responded, pulling out the watch the Weasley's had given him for his Seventeen birthday.

Almost as if Ron and Hermione had heard Ginny ask Harry the question, they appeared on the front step to the house and walked in to be greeted by the skeleton again.

"I thought you said you were going to get someone from the Ministry to get rid of that creepy thing?" Ron asked Hermione loudly as they walked up the hall.

"I did send an Owl to Kingsley this morning, but I haven't heard back yet. I imagine he has a lot of things on his mind right now."

"We're in here," Harry called out with a smile to Ginny.

"Just in time for lunch from the smells coming from the kitchen," Ron said happily as they walked into the room. "Blimey, you two haven't done much tidying."

"Actually we have been here for over an hour, working, thanks very much. Some of these things just can't be fixed," Ginny said a little crossly.

"Alright then, sorry," Ron replied as he received an elbow from Hermione.

"Let's get some lunch now and we can keep going afterwards," Harry interjected to smooth things over between the siblings. "Did you get rid of all the charms on your house, Hermione?"

"Yes, everything is back to normal. I think they will resume working at their practice in a couple of weeks. They have to organise to get their stuff sent back from Australia, so I don't think they are in a hurry."

Kreacher had prepared a steaming fish and potato pie for their lunch, which the four friends dug into with pleasure. They then spent the rest of the day repairing the damage, throwing out what couldn't be fixed and by six o'clock had the ground level of the house ready to accept guests.

_Thanks for reading and also to those of you who have sent me a review, I really appreciate your thoughts!_


End file.
